criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Bateman
Christian Bateman was a suspect in the murder investigations of lawyer Stella Ziarati in Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) and stripper Voodoo Vince in Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy), and the killer of artist Meera Kat in The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy). He was then released from prison during the events in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). Profile Christian is a 32-year-old venture capitalist with green eyes and black hair. He wears a black pinstriped suit over a white collared shirt with a blue tie. He also wears a tiepin and a red pocket handkerchief. In his first appearance, it is known that Christian drinks Bendrick's gin, uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he has had plastic surgery and drinks Pink Thongs. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he eats chili pepper, takes antidepressants and owns a crocodile skin wallet. Events of Criminal Case Stonewalled Christian became a suspect after he reported finding the victim's body behind a wall in his penthouse apartment. After ranting about how the discovery of the body would impact his finances, Jones asked him about the victim, revealing that the remains belonged to Stella Ziarati. Upon hearing this, Christian displayed a shocked demeanor and told Jones and the player that Stella used to live in his apartment before he moved in. Christian was spoken to again about Früber, the victim's profitless app that he had invested in. He told them that Stella had reassured him that the app would make him a handsome profit, but was never rewarded for the millions that he had invested in her project. He later reported a break-in at his apartment to Jones and the player. Christian was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Guadalupe del Prado for Stella's murder. Hot Mess Christian became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his VIP card for The Maneater, the strip club the victim worked at. He assured the pair that he only went to the club because some of his clients wanted to, and he didn't indulge in the entertainment. He then asked them to end their talk of tasteless spectacles. Christian was spoken to again about the victim's multiple calls to him. He revealed that Vince wanted him to invest in a strip club that he was planning on opening. When he turned him down, the victim repeatedly harassed him to get an investment. Christian was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Nicolette Butler for Vince's murder. The Art of Murder Christian became a suspect once again after Gloria and the player found a poster with him and the victim on it. He said that he didn't recognize her name, but when it was brought up that he went to the Transmutators 9 premiere with her, he said that his secretary set up the appointment and that, since he was walking with a popular artist, it impressed his clients. He then left to go talk to a client. Christian was spoken to again about his audio files that revealed that he wanted to torture women. He said that he was under pressure and that it was just a way to let off steam. He proceeded to tell the team that they should understand the high-pressure world of finance, even though they earned a lot less money than him. In the end, Christian was incriminated for the murder. Upon breaking down and admitting to the murder, Christian stated that he fell in love with Meera when they went to the red carpet as dates. When he confessed, however, she merely mocked him. Finally snapping after "denying him his last chance of feeling love", he went to see her set up her stage for her performance, knocked her out with a wrench, forced her into the cage, and dropped her into the lava when she woke up, taking pleasure at her screams of pain. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison, pending psychiatric evaluation. Christian was spoken to again in prison after they found his business card in Tony Marconi's bag. He said that he gave his cards to lots of people and that all he knew about Marconi was that he liked entertainment and ran a hush-hush business in The Greens. Trivia *Christian is most likely based on Patrick Bateman from the 1991 novel American Psycho. Furthermore, his first name may been derived from Christian Bale, who portrayed the character in the [[Wikipedia:American Psycho (film)|2000 film adaption of American Psycho]]. *Christian is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Christian is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery CBatemanConspiracyA.png|Christian, sentenced to life in prison pending psychiatric evaluation for the murder of Meera Kat. CBatemanConspiracyC243-2.png|Christian, wearing the prison uniform. CBatemanConspiracyMC239.jpg OG_SUS_511_602.jpg OG_SUS_512_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers